


Happy In the Middle

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Creampie, Humor, Multi, Polyfidelity, Pregnancy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn and Juliet and Gus, post-coitus, pre-baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy In the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, Prompt: Psych, Burton Guster/Shawn Spencer/Juliet O'Hara, pregnant, middle, creampie. More postcoital than anything, but still smutty. Thanks to Becky for Beta!

“How do you feel?” Shawn asked from somewhere around Juliet’s ribs. His oversensitive cock rubbed against her thigh and he buried a wince in her neck.

“Fat,” she replied with a frown, trying to position her behind on the towel they’d set out under her bottom . It was still a little wet after all of the passion they shared.

“Aww, you’re not fat…you’re with child,” Gus declared. He was somewhere against her thigh, occasionally kissing her swollen labia, tasting both her and Shawn with every lick.

“I’m fat and I’m exhausted,” she complained. “I used to be able to keep up with you both better.”

“No sweat, honey,” Shawn said, looping an arm around Juliet’s ribs, a few inches away from where the baby grew. “Some day junior will come out and say hello to the world, and you’ll have a waistline again.”

“Smooth, Shawn,” Gus complained. Juliet fixed them both with glares, mostly because Gus had stopped licking her. Then again, she felt wrung out, not in the mood for more sex.

“Come up here and hug me,” she demanded.

They both got a single arm around her breasts and squeezed for all they were worth.

It was the best way to go to sleep ever.

The baby kicked its approval.


End file.
